<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing by Lynn_Forster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450596">Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster'>Lynn_Forster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR REQUEST from Anon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short, fluff moment Nina and Matthias share during the time he is still healing from his bullet wound. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>USUAL WARNING: English is not my first language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!<br/>Here another Tumblr request for Helnik. People who prompt me Helnik make me so happy.<br/>In the fic, there's a character I wrote about in the story "Doctor Freak": Helèna Parr, a young doctor who saved Matthias. <br/>(She's something like a self-insert, I admit it 😂). <br/>Thanks to everyone who will read!</p>
<p>Lynn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In three days, Nina had almost never left the little room. <br/>There wasn't much space, but she didn't feel oppressed: the environment was clean and quiet and there was also a nice window that offered a sight on a limpid channel. <br/>Matthias looked much better from the day he had been moved from the operating room. He was less pale and he had no more the feverish, suffering glance that made Nina's heart sink into a dark hole.<br/>He was sleeping, in that moment. Both his hands rested on his abdomen, over the blanket, his chest and arms were bare and his features were so relaxed that, if it wasn't for the bandage wrapped around his torso, no one could have told he was recovering from a gunshot wound. <br/>Nina thought she was the one with the worst appearance, now. Doctor Volkov offered her a room, but she assured she could sleep with no problem on the small sofa that faced the bed.<br/>The same sofa she was sitting on at that moment, with a tired expression on her face.<br/>She was considering the idea of a short walk on the aisle outside, when Doctor Parr shyly entered the room, her glance glued to the floor. She was a girl of average height, with long, dark hair, an olive complexion and upturning brown eyes. A curious mask covered the left side of her face, from the chin to the cheekbone. <br/>Even though she was only nineteen, she showed amazing medical skills and she worked as an equal with her much older colleague. <br/>Nina stood up and gave her a bright smile, barely resisting the impulse to hug her. <br/>Helèna Parr was an angel, to her. If it wasn't for her, Matthias would have bled to death on a shabby street of Ketterdam.<br/>“I brought you this,” the young doctor said, handing her a glass bottle filled with a hot, brownish liquid. “Tea.”<br/>Nina smiled and accepted the gift. Helèna winced a bit, when their fingers touched, but she didn't let the grip until the bottle was safe in Nina's hands.<br/>The Grisha couldn't help but feel softened by the other girl's attitude: so confident and mature, during her work, and yet insecure and shy once she came out from the surgery room.<br/>“He looks so much better,” the young doctor said, approaching Matthias and checking his temperature. <br/>The Fjerdan opened his ice blue eyes, blinking slowly. When his glance met Nina's his features were enlightened by an expression filled with love and adoration. <br/>“Yes, you're definitely healing,” Helèna said, gently caressing his bearded cheek. “In a few days you'll finally be able to leave.”<br/>“Thank you, Helèna,” the Fjerdan murmured, smiling. <br/>Nina slowly sat on the bed, next to him. “Do you want some tea, love?”<br/>“Maybe just a sip...”<br/>Helèna helped him to sit and Nina approached the tip of the bottle to his lips. He was able to drink by himself, but, those days, she enjoyed taking care of him.<br/>She held the bottle with a hand, letting him take some sips, while with the other hand she caressed his beard.<br/>“Thank you,” he finally whispered, laying back on the mattress. <br/>Nina took some sips of tea too, while Helèna stood up, walking away.<br/>“Should you need anything, call me or Julian, okay?”<br/>The Grisha showed her thumb up, thanking the young doctor, then, she closed the bottle and put it on the little bedside table.<br/>Matthias gently took her hands in his, large and warm, and they exchanged a sweet, lovely glance.<br/>“How do you feel, my mighty barbarian?” she murmured. <br/>“I'm fine,” he said, with a little grin. “And a kiss would make me feel even better...”<br/>Nina giggled, cupping his face and bending down. Their lips met gently in a sweet, warm, sugary contact.<br/>When they parted, the girl made their foreheads touch. Matthias caressed her cheek with his knuckles. <br/>“You look so tired, love... you should sleep a bit...”<br/>A grin curved the Grisha's lips. “Is this an invitation?”<br/>The Fjerdan giggled: “Maybe...”<br/>Nina didn't lose a minute more. She rapidly removed the red dress that wrapped her tall, curvaceous figure, and she tossed it on the little sofa. <br/>Predictably, Matthias blushed a bit, seeing her in her lingerie, but he didn't protest when she laid next to him, under the blanket. <br/>Nina rested her head on her boyfriend's large chest and closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart. <br/>She felt his strong arm around her, his large, but gentle, fingers touching her long, brown hair. <br/>Surrounded by the silence of the quiet room and warmed by the thought they would have soon leave together to Ravka, they both fell asleep with a smile on their lips. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>